


Retrieval

by propheticfire



Series: Reunion [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Drama, Emotions, Family, Gen, Reunion, the show is still airing so hypothetical future plotline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propheticfire/pseuds/propheticfire
Summary: His hands shake as he grips the hilt of his sword. His father is supposed to be dead. Callum and Rayla told him what happened, how he’d fallen from the Spire. There’s no way anyone could have survived that, especially not when it’s so tall you can’t even breathe at the top.But his father is here, alive, right in front of him.
Relationships: Soren & Viren (The Dragon Prince), Soren & Viren's Ex-Wife
Series: Reunion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589380
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Retrieval

His hands shake as he grips the hilt of his sword. His father is supposed to be dead. Callum and Rayla told him what happened, how he’d fallen from the Spire. There’s no way anyone could have survived that, especially not when it’s so tall you can’t even breathe at the top.

But his father is here, alive, right in front of him.

“Please,” his father says, “listen to me, son. I need you to listen to me.”

Soren grips his sword tighter. “Don’t take another step. How did you get past the perimeter guards?”

His father holds his hands up. “Soren, listen. We need your help.”

“We? Where’s Claudia? Why are you here alone? What happened to Claudia, _Dad?”_

The last word comes out more bitter than he intended, but his nerves are on edge. It’s near pitch black outside, and somehow his father has managed to penetrate the outer defenses of both humans _and_ elves surrounding their hastily constructed Xadian base. That Claudia isn’t with him is ringing alarm bells through and through Soren’s mind.

His father huffs out an impatient sigh. “That’s what we need to talk to you about. Now put the sword down and listen.”

“No _you_ listen.” Soren’s heart is pounding. Last time he’d faced his father like this, he’d stabbed him. It has been an illusion then. It’s no illusion now. “Give me one reason why I shouldn’t turn you in right now.”

“Because your sister is in danger.”

That voice. That...isn’t his father’s voice. He shifts his focus to the shadows behind Viren. There’s a figure there he didn’t notice before. And the voice that comes out of it washes over him with a wave of memory so powerful he almost loses his grip on his sword. But it _can’t_ be. It’s another illusion. It has to be.

The figure steps closer, into what little light there is, and his heart drops into his stomach. It’s not an illusion. It’s her. It really is her.

“M-Mom?”

She looks tired—she and his dad both look so tired—but he’d never not know that face. He knows it with every fiber of his being.

“Soren.”

She says his name. It feels like being stabbed in the chest. “You’ve grown up so much.”

“Mom?” He can’t find the words. Doesn’t even know how he feels. He never thought— Never thought he would— _“Mom?”_

She reaches out to him and places her hand on his arm. When had he let them fall back to his sides? “There’s so much I need to tell you, but we don’t have time. Your sister needs our help.”

“What happened?”

His father clears his throat. “Do you remember my…’little bug-pal’?”

Soren nods.

“Well, he’s now a very _big_ bug-pal, and he has your sister.”

“The bug-pal took my sister?”

“He’s an elf, Soren. A very powerful elf, named Aaravos. He was imprisoned centuries ago, but he’s free now. I…thought I was doing the right thing, helping him. Now, I don’t know. I don’t know what his plans are with your sister. But we have to get her back.”

Soren looks between his parents. Having them both here, it’s so surreal. It doesn’t feel at all like he thought it would, when he used to imagine this moment. He always thought he’d be happy. But seeing his mom makes his chest ache. And having his dad look so…so… _scared_ , makes him a little scared too. And sad. If it’d been him taken by this Aaravos guy, would his dad have tried as hard to get him back?

But Claudia…

“I’ll do it. I’ll… I’ll come with you.”

The relief on both his parents’ faces is palpable. He’s not done talking, though. He needs them to know this.

“But I’m not doing it for you, Dad. And I’m not doing it for Mom either.” He steps out of her grasp so he can resheathe his sword. “I’m doing it for my sister. Because… Because she would have done it for me. Because she was there for me.”

In the tense pause that settles over them, the voices of the changing night watch float through the air. Soon, the soldiers from the previous shift will be heading back to their tents.  
  
Soren slides past his parents and beckons for them to follow. “Come on. I know where we can get supplies.”


End file.
